Finally
by TheBlackCrownedQueen
Summary: Harold Godfrey Lowe had been having these unknown dreams where he was just a little naive boy about 9 years of age playing with a girl who is 5 years younger than him. He couldn't recognize her, he doesn't know her name, but, she was quite familiar. What a miracle it would be if he finally meet this girl in his dreams!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Visions

_Greetings and salutations!_

_I made this story for the people who look up to Officer Harold Godfrey Lowe for he is the only one to go back and search for those people who need help back when the Titanic sank. Now, I think I am making a lot of mistakes with my grammar. I do apologize for that. Please correct me right away when you spot something that needs to be changed. English is not my first language. Just to remind everyone, I will have to change some certain events on the movie for the story to take place properly. I hope you understand and not send me hate or something. Enjoy the story**!**_

* * *

**Irene Sylvia Branwen**

Irene sat quietly in the dining room with her family. They talked about things that she thought were not worth listening to. She stared at the food and the fancy flatwares with different sizes placed on the table in front of her then the girl sighed. A woman about 40 years of age which was her mother heard her, she then turned to the 25 year old girl and smiled.

"Irene, dear. Are you alright? Do you want me to send someone to accompany you back to your room?", she asked as Irene sighed in relief and nodded.

"Miss Driscoll, could you please accompany Irene back to her room?", The woman spoke again as she turned to a girl in a maid's uniform with her hair tied into a neat bun. The maid nodded and helped the young girl.

"Miss Branwen, have you heard of the news?", Driscoll asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"Pardon? What are you talking about, Emelia?", Irene replied, confused. "The news, m'lady. You and your family along with the other servants are going to board the largest ship on earth", The maid answered with joy and excitement.

"Oh, that's nice I suppose", The 25 year old girl mumbled slightly smiling. A new adventure. Her family knows how much she loves travelling which is very nice and thoughtful of them to give her this opportunity.

"You suppose? No, Miss Branwen. It is very nice! I'm telling you. There will be a lot of gentlemen on board and I'm quite sure they are very wealthy, good looking and humble. Perfect to be your suitor", Emelia said which made Irene to shake her head slowly. "Emelia, I don't want to crush your opinion but it is very rare to find a man that is humble. What all men know is money, money and guess what? money", She said bitterly as the maid chuckle at the words she used. After what seemed to be years, they finally reached her room with a very elegant wooden door. There were flowers and different kinds of designs engraved.

Emelia bowed as she opened the door for her lady. Irene smiled and stepped inside. Before closing the door behind, she turned to the maid and said, "Call me Irene, Emelia. You calling me Miss. Branwen is making me feel like we're just strangers. You've been my very loyal friend since I was just 20 years old". She nodded and bid her lady goodnight.

After slipping in to her nightgown and braiding her hair, Irene went to bed.

_In her dream, she was sitting on a swing made by her grandfather. She looked like she was only 5 years old, her dark hair was long with curls on the bottom part. Irene's dark brown eyes looked at her surroundings as the swing was being pushed gently by someone. The young girl giggled. "Harry! Stop! It's your turn", she said. A young boy held her swing steady and walked in front of her. He looks like he was about 9 years old with dark brown eyes and dark colored hair. "No, I don't want to have a turn on the swing. It's yours, your grandpapa made it. Besides, I don't want you to push the swing because that's gonna take a lot of your effort. You're a girl, you should be treated nicely, like a princess", the boy spoke and she nodded. Laughing, Harry gently pushed the swing gently once again. "Harold!"_, _yelled Irene._

—

Irene quickly woke up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Miss. Branwe— Irene, your breakfast is ready. Quick! We're going to shop today and buy all the things you want for the voyage tomorrow"

"I'm up. I'll be downstairs after 10 minutes!", She yelled and quickly prepared herself. After doing so, she stumbled down to the Dining Room with a smile. Of course, she was late which made her parents a bit upset but laughed it off.

Throughout the breakfast, the girl poked her food as she thought about her dream. She had been having those kind of dreams for nearly 5 years now. Irene knows his first name but his surname is somehow unknown. She thought the boy in her dream is familiar. Too familiar but she can't quite put her finger on who he really is. Was he an old friend she had forgotten? Is she mad to even imagine someone even in her dreams?

"Sylvia!", she was snapped back to reality when her mother called her by her second name which made her groan. "Mother, I do prefer calling myself with my first name and not my second"

"I'm sorry, dear. You were zoning off when I tried asking you about Titanic", The woman explained as she took one last sip of her tea.

"It's quite alright. I'm excited about boarding the Titanic and I'll be in my best behavior. Absolutely nothing to worry about", Irene replied and smiled. After a couple of minutes, they all finished and stood up leaving the room.

—

"Oh this is a stunning dress!", Emelia exclaimed as she clapped and looked at the long grey dress made of silk in front of her. Irene nodded approvingly as she motioned for the maid to get the dress and hold it for her until they pay for it.

"You sure are lucky to be a girl growing up with luxury. I mean, Irene, look at this dress! It's to die for!", the maid spoke as they looked for more dresses, hearing Emelia's comment, she dighed and shook her head. "It's terrible, Emelia. Try attending the most boring parties, neverending cotillions and marrying a wealthy man, also listening to the upper class women brag about the money sticking their asses up at their husband's pocket", she said and touched the red sash on another dress which made her stop. Her breath hitched.

_"I have a gift for you!", exclaimed a little boy hiding his hands behind his back smiling down at the girl which looks a lot like Irene but so much younger. The girl squealed and jumped, clapping her little hands, "What is it? What is it?", she asked excitedly._

_The boy slowly revealed his hands holding a long reddish satin material, he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I got that from my mother. I do not have enough money to afford anything for your birthday". The young Irene gasped as she quickly hugged him, jumping up and down. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!", she then gave a quick peck on the boy's cheek as she took the gift gently like a necklace with a glass pendant. "I like you a lot, Harold. It's a shame you only look at me as your little sister", she mumbled which made him shake his head mentally disagreeing._

Irene smiled at the little vision she had again. She needs to find that man. "Emelia, I would like to get this dress as well, I really like the sash."

* * *

**_Don't forget to RR, boos!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Harold Lowe

**Harold Godfrey Lowe**

_April 10, 1912_

_9:27 A.M_

Harold stared at the wooden floor while stirring the tea on his hand. He was in deep thought about the girl that kept on appearing in his dreams. Since he ran away from home, he couldn't remember some certain things. Even people. It was hard for him to recognize her. The girl's dark brown eyes and curly bottom hair was engraved in his mind.

"Who could she be?", The officer mumbled as he took a sip of his tea. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his right shoulder. He quickly turned to see who it is. "Officer Murdoch!", he exclaimed then put the tea on the bench as he stood up quickly. Murdoch nodded. "Officer Lowe, The passengers will start boarding the ship at 9:30. I expect you to accompany some of the first class to their cabins. We don't want a bad review now do we?", He asked. Harold shook his head and chuckled. Just then, they started preparing things.

* * *

**Irene Sylvia Branwen**

_April 10, 1912_

_11:11 A.M_

Irene was excited. Of course she was! She's about to board the largest ship on Earth! The girl got off the car immediately and looked around.

"Can you believe this, Miss Branwen? The ship of dreams!", Emelia exclaimed as she clutched on her lady's coat. "Oh Emelia, I'm excited!"

"Me too! When I see handsome gentlemen walking around on board, I'll definitely throw myself at them", The maid said which made them laugh.

"Dear, come quickly. She's gonna sail soon. We don't want to be left behind", Irene's mother spoke as the Branwens started walking.

—

"Ticket, Miss", A man said and held his hand out to receive Irene's ticket. She smiled and gave it to him, her maid, Emelia, following her holding two of her suitcases. Actually there are other more.

Irene's parents were talking to a young officer. She gotta admit, he looks young and handsome. The girl sighed and looked back at her maid who was having a hard time carrying the suitcases. She then snatched them from Emelia's grip. "No, m'lady! I should be the one carrying those. Not you"

"It's quite alright, Emelia. I know you've been having a hard time carrying my things.", Irene said calmly and waited for about a couple of minutes for the conversation of her parents to stop and walk off to their cabin, a staff leading them. The officer looked at Irene and frowned at the things she was carrying. "Miss, I believe you are not to carry heavy things such as those", he spoke.

"No, these are my things and I should be the one who's carrying them. After all, these are my responsibilities", Irene said. She was a bit annoyed. Why do people think upper class women can't do anything for their own. For hell's sake!

"A woman of your kind shouldn't—" That's when she snapped. The girl quickly cut his statement with her reply "A woman of MY kind? Pardon me, Sir. Do you think that an upper class woman can't do anything for shit? If so, that's a shameful thought. Now, excuse me. Emelia, let's go" The people looked at the both of them wondering what was going on. Many third and second class passengers chuckled while the first classes scrunched their nose and cringed at the profanity word Irene had used. The girl followed by her maid walked away from the scene while people started murmuring.

"Such a disgrace to our class. Especially, a girl! A girl using profanities. How innapropriate. Her parents must've taught things to her poorly", A man said behind the young officer, Harold.

"Oh my, shush, John. It was out of anger. Give her the benefit of the doubt and let's head to our cabin. We have a lot of things to unpack", A woman, Harold is assuming the man's wife said.

* * *

"How could he? That was absolutely rude of him", Irene said frowning. Emelia shrugged and opened the cabin door for her. Both of them quickly stepped inside and explored. The cabin was quite wide and roomy. Everything was elegant. Both of the ladies gasped in awe and squealed.

"This is where I'm staying?!", Irene asked as Emelia nodded. "Yes, of course. What did you expect, Irene? You're a rich girl! Your father owns a company"

"I know, I just didn't know that Titanic's very fancy", She replied. "Well, let's start unpacking and after that, we'll head to the promenade deck and meet some people. Also find you a good man, Emelia", The girls laughed.

* * *

**12:00 A.M**

_April 10, 1912_

After the unpacking, the Titanic sailed and began her maiden voyage. Like what Irene said, they went to the promenade deck. While walking around, she saw the one and only young officer she had an argument with.

"Oh you've gotta be joking", She mumbled which made Emelia to cover her mouth with her hand trying to hide her laughter. Her lady quickly turned to go to the other way.

"Why not try to apologize to keep your reputation well and stable, Irene?", The maid suggested making the girl turn to her, arching an eyebrow. She scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"Apologize?", Irene asked. "What in god's name is the word 'apologize'? Haven't heard of that before. Are you a girl from the future?", She sarcastically replied making Emelia stare at her quite annoyed. "Miss."

"Alright! I'll apologize, but, not right now", Her lady said looking at Harold up and down. "Miss Branwen, you are so stubborn", Emelia stated and laughed. Suddenly, a gentleman accidentally bumped on to Irene. He quickly looked at her and bowed politely. "I apologize. I was in a hurry trying to catch up with a woman so stubborn.", He paused. "Caledon Hockley. Miss...?"

"Branwen. Irene Branwen", She said. The gentleman grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, I must be off", he said as Irene pulled her hand away gently. Cal turned and walked away while Emelia scowled. "I've heard of that man before. Also, that's the fakest apology I've ever witnessed. That smile is faker than a glass painted with gold color."

"I noticed.", Irene mumbled. Both ladies suddenly heard someone clearing their throat, when they did, they quickly turned and saw Harold.

"May I have a word with you?", He asked looking at Irene. She looked at Emelia. The maid slowly walked away which made Irene have no choice.

"I suppose"


	3. Chapter 3: Can't be

_As you guys can see, I did change some things and I informed you all about it. So uhm, I hope not to receive a flame review about that._

* * *

"Alright. Miss Branwen—"

"How did you know my name?", Irene cut him off by asking.

"I talked to your parents earlier, right? They told me things about you", Harold explained. He then cleared his throat. "Also, I apologize for my rude manners earlier. It was a complete misunderstanding. I was trying to help, I didn't know you'd be offended"

"Well, you could've just told me you wanted to help and not start your sentence with 'A woman of your kind' cause that is very rude", Irene replied crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow. The officer sighed and nodded, "That is why I'm apologizing. Am I forgiven or not, Miss Branwen?"

"Forgiven but not completely", The girl replied making Harold groan mentally. He pushed a smile eventhough he knows he's about to snap at this stubborn and immature girl. "How old are you?", he suddenly asked making Irene a bit uneasy and offended at his sudden question.

"Pardon?", she blinked making Harold feel a bit uncomfortable wishing he could take back the question. "I said, How old are you?", he repeated.

"I know. I was trying to make you explain yourself as to why out of all the questions you can ask and you picked that one. I mean, Do you not know who you're talking to? Do you not remember that we just had an argument?", Irene asked.

_That's it, This girl is so stubborn. _Harold thought.

"I am so done with you. I asked how old you are because you sure do act like a ten year old kid trying to annoy me. With all due respect, Miss, I was the one who lowered my pride and apologized to you and yet you're being unfair", Harold said out of anger which made the girl fume. She frowned and her face was a bit red.

"How dare you? Is that how you treat your passengers aboard?", She asked pointing her index finger at him. "I did not just pay for a first class ticket to be treated this way. You are the one who made a mistake, whoever you are!", Her reply made him scoff and chuckle bitterly.

"I made a mistake?", The welsh officer asked pointing to himself. "Miss, I am trying to stay calm here. You are the one who made a mistake, I apologized first and said it was a misunderstanding which was true but you, being the stubborn little ten year old, you said I wasn't completely forgiven."

"Woah woah woah, so you're saying I'm supposed to apologize?", Irene asked rolling her eyes. The officer didn't answer and soon, a middle aged woman walked up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I sure think the promenade deck isn't the right place for the two of you to argue. Kind man, please bring your wife back to your cabin. That place is more private for a serious talk like this", The woman said making both Irene's and Harold's eyes widen.

"I'm not his wife!"

"She's not my wife!",

They said at the same time which made the woman shake her head and leave. Irene looked at her as if she was a mad person. How could she think that? They were not acting like a couple at all and the argument was far from a couple's fight.

While thinking about what the middle aged woman had said, Harold stared at Irene trying to examine her features. Her dark brown eyes were beautiful, he admits. Her dark hair was tied in a half up braid. The bottom part was curly, perfectly fitting her very nice complexion and sharp jawline. Irene's cheeks were red, her lips were pink, and her nose was just in the right shape adding up another percent of her beautiful feminine features.

"It's rude to stare", She suddenly said. Harold looked away and cleared his throat. "Sorry", he mumbled. Irene rolled her eyes, "I know this is pathetic but I apologize as well and you're forgiven. Well, I know what you're thinking, Miss Branwen quickly changed her mind within seconds what a miracle. Well, I mean, that's me. I am a bit...sensitive. Anyways, I do belueve you don't know my full name. I'm Irene Sylvia Branwen, and you are?" She asked and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Officer Lowe—", Harold cleared his throat, "Officer Harold Godfrey Lowe". He grabbed ger hand and shook it gently. Irene quickly pulled her hand away and smiled. "Well, now that we are acquaintances, and the argument is over for some reason, what should we do?", she asked. The man shrugged and looked around, shoving his hands in his pockets. When he did this, his breath hitched. Here it goes again.

_"Harry! Look, my momma gave me a doll! Isn't it pretty?", A girl asked. It was the same girl that keeps on appearing in his dreams. She smiled up at him, her dark hair hung loose, the curly part was noticeable on the bottom._

_"It's as pretty as you, Via", He replied staring at her dark brown eyes. "Really?", she asked. "Really", Harold said._

The officer blinked and looked back at the woman next to him. She can't be the girl in his dreams, right? Maybe it was just a coincidence she had the same features as the young girl. Besides, the name of the girl in his dreams is Via. That is too far from Irene's name.

"Are you alright? Your face is getting red. Are you sick or something?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Absolutely fine"


End file.
